Thornclaw
Thornclaw is a handsome young tom with a golden brown (pale ginger) tabby pelt. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : Thornclaw first appears in Into the Wild as a young kit. : He is not mentioned by name, but is abducted by Clawface, along with his siblings, Brackenkit, Cinderkit, and Brightkit. It is said that a golden brown tom-kit was badly injured; there is no proof whether it was Brackenkit or Thornkit. Fire and Ice : Thornkit's older siblings, Brackenkit and Cinderkit, become apprentices. Forest of Secrets : Thornpaw first appears in Forest of Secrets as a young apprentice. He is given Mousefur as his mentor, and his sister, Brightpaw, is apprenticed to Whitestorm. : Alos, during the battle with the rogues, he fights off a rogue that attacked Fireheart. Rising Storm : In Rising Storm, Thornpaw appears briefly when he was attacked, along with Mousefur and Runningwind, by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues that followed him. He and Mousefur survived, but Runningwind was killed. Thornpaw came back to camp with Mousefur to tell the Clan that Runningwind was dead. A Dangerous Path : Thornpaw continues to be an apprentice in ThunderClan. Fireheart tells Bluestar that Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Cloudpaw were ready to become warriors. Bluestar gives only Cloudpaw his warrior name because he fought well in a recent battle, and is the only cat in the Clan besides Bluestar who does not believe in StarClan. Thornpaw's sister Brightpaw and his fellow apprentice Swiftpaw go to look for what was stealing Thunderclan's prey. Swiftpaw is killed and Brightpaw gets serious injuries. : When Brightpaw is given the name Lostface, Thornpaw was extremely upset about it. The Darkest Hour : In The Darkest Hour, Thornpaw becomes a young warrior named Thornclaw, becoming the first cat that Firestar names a warrior during his leadership. : Thornclaw felt sad that Brightheart and Swiftpaw would not be with him receiving their names too, due to the dog pack incident. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, Thornclaw serves as Sootpaw's mentor, finishing his training after Longtail loses his sight. The young warrior also has a tendency to lead most of the ThunderClan patrols. In the New Prophecy Midnight : At the beginning of Midnight, Thornclaw is seen as a role model towards Brambleclaw; when Squirrelpaw follows the patrol, Thornclaw, though reluctant to let her stay, is very kind and patient with her. He is also mentor to Shrewpaw, a kit from Ferncloud and Dustpelt's first litter. Moonrise :Thornclaw is seen going out on a patrol with Mousefur and Ashfur. Dawn :Thornclaw helped Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail free Leafpaw and other cats from the Twoleg cages. : Also, the young warrior's apprentice, Shrewpaw, was killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing a pheasant; Thornclaw is one of the cats that sits vigil for him. Starlight : Thornclaw is one of the cats to discover the abandoned Twoleg nest. : Also, he is chosen to watch the ShadowClan border when Firestar and the rest of the patrol go to WindClan to help fight the cats supporting Mudclaw. Twilight :Thornclaw is chosen to return the two dead Shadowclan warriors, who had fallen off the cliff near the ThunderClan camp, to Shadowclan. Thornclaw's sister, Cinderpelt, is killed by the badger that invaded the nursery, and his brother's (Brackenfur's) kits are born to Sorreltail. Sunset :Thornclaw stays a young warrior. In the Power of Three The Sight : Thornclaw serves as a mentor to Poppypaw, his niece, between Sunset and The Sight. : Also, he was a part of the patrol that spotted the dog pack on WindClan territory, and helped chase them away. Dark River : Thornclaw continues to mentor Poppypaw. : Also, it is apparent that Hollypaw looks up to him, for he's not afraid to speak his mind. Outcast :Thornclaw is chosen to stay behind and protect ThunderClan, rather than go to the mountains to help The Tribe of Rushing Water. Eclipse : Thornclaw is seen giving Poppypaw an asessment. : Later, she earns her warrior name, Poppyfrost. Long Shadows : Thornclaw is the third cat to get sick with greencough, when it spreads through the Clan. Thornclaw and the other sick cats go to the abandoned Twoleg nest until Lionblaze gets the catmint for them. : Also, Thornclaw sits vigil for Ashfur. Family Members Mother: :: Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Sisters: :: Brightheart: Living (As of Long Shadows) :: Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Brother: :: Brackenfur: Living (As of Long Shadows) Nieces: :: Whitewing: Living (As of Long Shadows) :: Cinderheart: Living (As of Long Shadows) :: Honeyfern: Living (As of Long Shadows) :: Poppyfrost: Living (As of Long Shadows) Nephew: :: Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters